


Sake Ideas

by t_adash_i



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Stressed College Children, This is a lot happier than my other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_adash_i/pseuds/t_adash_i
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals are over. Out comes the alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sake Ideas

Tadashi Hamada is the drunkest he's ever been.  


Well, that's not quite a fair statement. He's never been drunk before. Buzzed, sure. Tonight, however, he is most decidedly drunk.  


He and Gogo and Honey Lemon and Wasabi and Fred, they're all celebrating the ending of finals. So far, Fred has been the lightweight, and Tadashi and Honey are betting which resident heavyweight will last longer: Wasabi or Gogo.  


They're acting like high-schoolers again. They played Spin the Bottle earlier, with a full bottle of green apple vodka. It's empty now. He personally doesn't mind kissing his friends. However, Honey's face is flushed and Gogo is smirking and Wasabi's eyes are huge.  


Truth or Dare was also a hit. Somehow, he and Gogo ended up switching shirts, Fred went streaking across campus, Honey had to make a small explosion at her lab as fast as possible (18 seconds was her record, she made a small blue mushroom cloud in 10), and Wasabi admitted he had never drank alcohol before this.  


He's taking it like a champ.  


Now, everything is calming down, and everyone is sitting in a huge pile on one of the couches in the lab. Honey is leaning on Wasabi who is also being cuddled up against by Tadashi who has Fred's head in his lap who is sharing that lap space with Gogo's feet, the owner of whom is stretched across everyone.  


Now, they're just talking, being totally open and honest with each other, sharing stories from the past and dreams for the future, and there's laughter and tears and Tadashi has never felt closer to any people in his life (barring Hiro). Honey talks about how happy she is now, how she didn't used to be, how she was bullied in high school for being too frilly too pink too Latina. Gogo shares her past and all the places her black sweater has been. Wasabi confides that he wants his laser to be used in things like precision surgeries, but is so scared that it'll be turned into weaponry. Fred, with loud voice and louder gestures, describes his dream of writing his own comic book series.  


No one says anything or even looks at him, but he can tell they're curious if he's going to say anything about himself.  


Though the conversation was often sobering, a bottle of sake had been going around the whole time, so Tadashi was still pleasantly buzzed. He thought for a moment about what he could say. They all knew everything about Hiro, about his parents, about his dreams for the future. Maybe something about Baymax?  


His mind on his biggest project, a burst of inspiration comes to him. He knows exactly where he's going next. This is genius. He would be remembered through the ages.  


"Y... you know what I should do?"  


Everyone looks at him, confused and curious.  


"I should... I should make low-battery Baymax... act drunk."  


Dead silence.  


Everyone moves at once. Gogo groans loudly, Wasabi buries his head in his hands, Honey is doubled over snorting wildly, and Fred, laughing raucously, rolls off the couch and onto the floor.  


Tadashi sits in the middle of the madness, grinning like an idiot. He did this. He wins. Forever.  


First thing in the morning, he begins writing the necessary code.

**Author's Note:**

> Honey and Gogo's stories are based on "See Me Now" by seventhswan and "A Warm Black Sweater On A Cold Cruel Day" by allapplesfall. Thanks for reading!  
> EDIT: just fixing a few spacing issues and accidental tense changes


End file.
